Task management systems display tasks corresponding to various projects. A resource is assigned to a task to execute that task. A resource may be over-allocated to multiple tasks during a period of time. The result of over-allocating a resource may include delay or non-completion of tasks. While a resource may be over-allocated, other resources may remain idle or be under-allocated. Project managers often prefer to avoid over-allocation and under-utilization of resources when possible.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.